<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casi imperfecta by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919003">Casi imperfecta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vitrina de los trofeos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drawing, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Muggle Technology, deviantART, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marietta se ha aficionado a subir su arte. Y le gusta hacerlo en una conocida red social.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vitrina de los trofeos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2284268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casi imperfecta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le das un último retoque. Un poco de brillo en la nariz. Un poco de frambuesa en un rizo…</p><p>Perfecto. O casi.</p><p>Es tu retrato. Lo has hecho para verte bien, más guapa. No es que no lo seas, pero esas estúpidas cicatrices que te dejaron los granos jamás se irán. Y las detestas.</p><p>Te sientes bien, porque así es cómo te gustaría que todo el mundo te viera. Y es cómo te van a ver. Agradeces tu don para el dibujo.</p><p>Hora de publicar.</p><p>Abres una pestaña nueva y haces clic en DeviantArt. Escribes tu nick y la contraseña.</p><p>Estás dentro.</p><p>Agradeces a Matt, el marido muggle de Cho, que te explicara cómo funciona.</p><p>Buscas entre los archivos. Te pide un nombre, pero no se te da bien esto.</p><p>Le das vueltas y vueltas y nada. Miras el dibujo;, en la zona de las mejillas, donde deberían ir tus cicatrices, sustituidas por unas pocas pecas.</p><p>Se te ocurre uno. Tecleas con rapidez.</p><p>«Casi imperfecta», escribes. Oh. No. Querías poner perfecta. Aunque, pensándolo bien, así queda mejor. Te ríes por tu ocurrencia.</p><p>Finalmente, lo publicas.</p><p>Respiras hondo. Estás algo nerviosa, porque es la primera vez que te van a <em>ver</em> desde que te creaste la cuenta hace unos meses.</p><p>No pasa ni una hora cuando ya tienes un comentario.</p><p>
  <em><strong>ChoChang</strong>: Cariño, es precioso. ¡Me encanta! (un corazón palpitando)</em>
</p><p>Sonríes. Cho siempre es tan adorable contigo que no puedes dejar de quererla.</p><p>
  <em><strong>MarieHart</strong>: Gracias, cielo. :)</em>
</p><p>No eres de muchas palabras, pero no puedes dejar el comentario sin responder.</p><p>A lo largo del día, recibes unos cuantos comentarios más. Todos halagando tu talento.</p><p>Te sonrojas. No puedes evitar sonreír con cada uno. Esto te motiva a seguir haciendo lo que más te gusta, sin importar lo que los demás piensen de ti.</p><p>Aunque te sientes una impostora por no mostrar tu verdadero rostro. Bueno, ¿y a quién le importa? Ni siquiera Cho lo ha mencionado.</p><p>De pronto ves que alguien te ha comentado algo que te deja helada:</p><p>
  <em><strong>DustinH</strong>: En persona eres mucho más hermosa.</em>
</p><p>El corazón te da un vuelco. ¿Pero quién es? ¿Será alguien de Hogwarts? No, no puede ser. Precisamente usa tecnología muggle porque es la única manera de escapar de todo aquello. Ni siquiera usas tu verdadero nombre. Utilizas el apellido de tu madre, que es mucho más bonito que el tuyo.</p><p>Sacudes la cabeza. Tal vez sea solo un farol. Por internet se dicen muchas cosas… ¿no?</p><p>¿Debería contestar? Prueba a ver…</p><p>
  <em><strong>MarieHart</strong>: Gracias. Pero, ¿nos hemos visto?, ¿me conoces de algo?</em>
</p><p>Tarda unos minutos en contestar, pero finalmente responde:</p><p>
  <em><strong>DustinH</strong>: Sí, soy amigo de Matt. Fui el padrino de su boda. Bonito autorretrato, por cierto.</em>
</p><p>¡Por Rowena! Sabes quién es. Te sonrojas al recordar lo atractivo que lo encontraste en su día.</p><p>
  <em><strong>MarieHart</strong>: Gracias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>DustinH</strong>: De nada. Y espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. :)</em>
</p><p>No sabes qué hacer. Tan solo se te ocurre ampliar la sonrisa que no te puedes quitar de la cara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>